


Catch me - this is my last fall

by BlueJordan09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also explain that later, Arrogant Draco but he becomes a friend, Beautiful Harry, F/M, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry is an illusionist, Harry is not the boy who lived, James Bashing, James and Lily need a slap, Lily Bashing, Lord Voldemort needs to keep his distance, M/M, Neglect, Politics, Powerful Harry, Pureblood things, Rita Skeeter is not good but she is not evil either, Twin Potters, Umbridge dies(This tag will probably be the main attraction), but he looks like tom riddle, the Dark Lord's still a monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJordan09/pseuds/BlueJordan09
Summary: Do you know how it is like to feel defeated, to feel scared, to be powerful, but feel so weak.If you have felt that feeling before you probably know what I’m feeling now. I think I’m drowning, but that’s okay. I can’t cry and there is a stone in my throat, its getting hard to breathe now. Catch me before I fall, because this fall may be my last one.





	Catch me - this is my last fall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Just so everyone is aware I don’t own Harry Potter, if you already knew that then you are a smart person  
> I wrote all the poems but I don’t own most of the characters. Hope you like it! (This sounds depressing)

**Keep your head up or they might mistake that action as submission**

**Never walk arrogantly unless you are sure arrogancy serves a purpose**

**Look them in the eye, portray no emotion**

**A happy mask on your face and a blank one in your mindscape**

**These are the rules every pureblood must learn**

**Elegance only comes with hard work**

**Peace you shall not have, until all these rules are matched**

**I bid you farewell, now:**

**Be a pureblood and be a good one**

 

**~Rowena Ravenclaw**

 

The Potter family library contained many secrets, it was one of the only pureblood library which had never been entered by one who wasn’t a direct descendant of its creators. It was the most ancient and vast library in the whole magical Britain and the only reasons why it still stood was the fact that the wards around this library had been cast by the four founders of Hogwarts. Not many people knew about this fact, only the purest and noblest of families did, not even the minister knew about the millions of dark books encased in the small closet of the large kitchen which was situated in the basement of the enormous Potter manor.

 

The wards that had been placed around said library were placed to prevent any unworthy person from finding it, even the Lord of the manor could not find it if he wasn’t declared worthy, but all Lords did know about its existence. Few actually saw it, but all of them knew. There was ,of course, a smaller library that could be found easily and which quite a few unique books, but it had only been placed in order to avoid suspicion. Therefore it wasn’t anything unique and quite disappointing compared to the other pureblood families.

 

Now, why are we discussing the Potter libraries, you ask? Perhaps, its because I’m bored, perhaps its because I’m in one. Perhaps its because I, Harry James Potter, am the first person in about a century to find the true Potter family library. It could be any of those and it could be none of them, or, it could be _all_ of them. Now let’s start shall we?

 

**OoO  
**

**Chapter 1- Curiosity killed the cat and more of it brought it back**

 

_Friday, 31 July 1987_

_Time: 11:45 P.M._

_Potter Manor, London,_

_England_

 

Today was a special day, not only for the Potter family, but for the whole magical Britain. Today, was their savior’s seventh birthday. Everyone was celebrating and the Potter manor in particular portrayed a Veela like beauty. The ball that was going to be in said manor had yet to start, but the manor was already filled with people of high social standing ready to greet the savior of Britain and possibly the entire world. The savior or ‘the boy who lived’ as people called him was surrounded by makeup artists, who covered the boy in layers of makeup. Not that the boy needed the makeup, he had inherited his father’s aristocratic features and was a handsome child even at the young age of seven, but his tutor had insisted saying “A man must always have a mask on his face, those who aren’t able to hold one will need to have one made for them!”

Those words would have probably sounded wise if they hadn’t been spoken by Gilderoy Lockhart and as much as the saviour had protested against the order his mother, who had a _tiny_ crush on the man, told the boy to listen to his tutor.

“This is so unfair! Why doesn’t Harry have to wear makeup?” The boy protested loudly glaring at the mirror where he could see his mother and father’s reflected images staring at him in contempt and amusement respectively. Their smiles only brought a scowl on the angry boy’s face.

“Because this party is for you, Charles! And don’t scowl, we’ll go out and buy you the latest model of the Nimbus tomorrow!” Lily Potter had once been a kind and humble girl but wealth and popularity had ruined her just as it had ruined so many others. Her once beautiful and kind face had been turned ugly by the harsh years and piles of makeup. She was not the brightest girl to have passed the halls of Hogwarts in a century anymore ,no, that girl had been destroyed the same day when the Dark Lord attacked her children. Lily Evans, the kind girl, was no more and all that remained was the shell of a body.

The makeup artists gave the lady an unimpressed look, but continued with their work.

“Only me, not Harry too?” Charles whispered hopefully and when he got a nod from his mother he squealed excitedly.

“Where is Harry, anyways?” James Potter asked with a confused look on his face.

 

**OoO**

 

_Friday, 31 July 1987_

_Time: 11:45 P.M_

_In the basement of Potter manor_

 

“Young Master’s not be’s here’s!” a house elf shrieked at the young boy of seven. The boy gave the house elf an annoyed look before picking up an apple in his hands and moving it between his hands looking bored as he played with the fruit.

 

“Why not, Dippy? I’m hungry and lonely! I just want to stay and talk!” the boy said to the house elf with a pleading look in his Avada Kedavra green eyes.

 

“If Young Master Harry’s not be going I’s calls Master!” the house elf threatened and who knew that a house elf could be so daring?

 

“Fine, fine, I’m going!” the boy, Harry, drawled sighing in disappointment. Harry was _so_ bored that he would be ready to listen to one of Malfoy’s arrogant speeches without complaining if it meant escaping this terrible boredom. A sigh escaped the boy’s lips as he made his way out of the kitchen.

 

‘ _Haaaaaarrrrrryyy...’_

 

Harry’s head whipped around looking for the source of the voice.

 

‘ _Haaaaaarrrrrryyy...’_

 

He looked around and located a cupboard that seemed to be glowing with an eerie green light.

 

‘ _Haaaaaarrrrrryyy...’_

 

Harry stepped towards the cupboard now sure that it was something inside the cupboard (or it was the cupboard you never really could be sure in the wizarding world) that was producing a _very_ creepy hissy sound.

 

‘ _HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRYYYYYY’_

 

The voice was louder this time, but that was because Harry was only two steps away from it. The boy’s green eyes glowed with curiosity as he reached for the cupboards handle and opened it.

 

**OoO**

 

_Friday, 31 July 1996_

_Time: 10:45 A.M._

_Helga’s glass cup, London,_

_England_

 

“So you were bored and you just found it?” A woman probably in her late thirties with blonde hair and dull green eyes sat in the middle of a restaurant opposite to a young beautiful boy who looked to be around sixteen.

 

“I guess so?” the boy and the lady had only met a few minutes ago and both were aware of each other’s respected position in the wizarding world. The woman and boy made an odd pair, but it didn’t matter because no one else knew they were there.

 

“You must have been _very_ powerful to have found it when you were seven. Our records say that the others didn’t find them until they turned fifty!” The woman remarked. A small smile blossomed on the boy’s face and a far away look entered his eyes.

 

“It’s a misconception, you know?” the boy told the women “A person doesn’t have to be _powerful_ or _brave_ to find the library, if it was that simple it would have been discovered and burned ages ago!”

 

“Then what does a person have to be in order to enter it?” the woman’s annoyance although hidden on her face was displayed clearly in her voice.

 

“Do you know who made the true Potter library, Mrs. Skeeter?”

 

“Of course! The founders of Hogwarts did!”

 

“How many of them?” a pause and when no answer followed the boy continued “All four of them did. Now tell me, four entirely different people from entirely different backgrounds with entirely different taste create one library put several _ancient_ _priceless_ books in them and they choose which type of person to allow in the library. Tell me, Rita, which type of person will they allow to enter? The powerful one, the smart one, the kind one, the brave one, the cunning one or none of these.”

 

The woman stared at the boy in front of her beginning to comprehend the level of knowledge he possessed and finally admitting her weakness “I don’t know.”

 

The boy’s smile widened and he stood up stretching himself he looked away from Reeta Skeeter and gazed out of the restaurant’s window “They chose to allow a person to enter who was impartial. A person who did not think of good and evil, right and wrong. And do you know which type of people are impartial? The defeated one’s, the one’s who had already encountered all faces of life and had nothing left to say or do.”

 

The reporter looked at the boy in front of her and years of training allowed her to understand the reason for the boy’s anger. “Did your parent’s abuse you?”

 

The boy looked at her with a shocked expression on his face “No! No, of course not! Lily and James wouldn’t do that! They were perfect! They gave me all the things I needed-”

 

“Perfect _parents_ or perfect _guardians?”_

 

“Huh?”

 

“Did they ever hug or ask if you were happy, did they take the time to be with you?”

**OoO**

 

_**One must remember the difference between a parent and a guardian,** _

_**A guardian guards and a parent guides.** _

_**You can be either one because this relationship is not defined by blood,** _

_**but beware of the hurt you might face when you become a guard and your child the prison cell.** _

_**Be aware and be safe.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Bookmarks and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
